I Knew I Loved You
by Fantasy Angol
Summary: There's two choices really. A. Eriol Hirragizawa B. Syaoran Li... Sakura's world breaks loose when she has an intimate affair with her husband's hunky bestfriend....so who's her husband? Sx?
1. The Perfect Life

Thanks for clicking here wonderful reader! Hope you like the story you are about to read!

**Rating: **M (MA15!) for coarse language, sexual content and mature themes.

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any characters of Cardcaptor Sakura, they all belong to CLAMP. The storyline and plot and any other new characters belong to me unless said so otherwise. If any story or film or anything at all follows the same or have a similar plot it is completely coincidental._ I wrote that last bit cause last time I wrote a story, people flamed me for copying some film or some story's plot and I was completely clueless at what they were talking about since I really did write the story myself…

**I Knew I Loved You  
Written by Fantasy Angol (aka Angol)**

"Ja, Sakura-chan! I'll see you tomorrow, 8am sharp! Don't be _late_!" laughed a pretty brunette. She wore a tight, aerobics leotard that outlined her fit curves. A white towel hung around her neck and droplets of water dripped from her hair.

"Hai hai Rika-chan," smiled Sakura, going slightly rosy in the cheeks from embarrassment. Sakura Kinomoto, age 23, was a smashing young women with a body to die for. She was a professional dance instructor for Tokyo Performing Arts Academy along with her friend Rika. She was happy with her life that consisted mostly of her job, friends... and her husband. "Gomen about this morning, had a bit of mmm... difficulty waking up...so I was late. Lucky I was teaching beginners hip hop ne?"

"Mhmm, if it was the older ones they would have teased you worse then me," laughed Rika. Then a sly grin appeared on her lips. "Difficulty eh? Someone's keeping you in bed hehe..."

Sakura flushed a dark shade of red and grabbed her pink sports bag from the floor, hanging it roughly onto her shoulder.

"Rika-chan I'll see you tomorrow morning!" she exclaimed and rushed out to the lift before her friend could tease her anymore.

"Bye! Don't stay up too late...with him!" giggled Rika giving a small wave. She heard Sakura squeal before entering the lift and laughed to herself. Then she sighed with envy. "How lucky is Sakura-chan to be able to stay with the one she loves forever..." She closed her eyes for second as an image of a handsome fellow with bright orange hair came into her mind. She opened her eyes again with a small smile on her lips. "Now back to my shower..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura muttered under her breath as she stepped out of the well furnished lobby of Tokyo Performing Arts Academy. She reached into her jeans pocket as she walked towards her silver convertible. It had small pink Sakura petals design along the two sides of the car.

"That Rika-chan! Always teasing me like that...she's evil!" she kept muttering and chucked her bag into the backseat. She got into the drivers seat and turned on the engine. The stereo turned on immediately and played one of her favourite songs, _Ryuusei (Shooting Star) by TiA_. She smiled cheerfully at the relaxing tune and began her drive home.

She drove smoothly through the busy streets of Tokyo for awhile before stopping for a short visit to the supermarket. She smiled even more cheerfully before getting out of the car, her black heels making a knocking noise as it hit the concrete floor.

_What will I make for him tonight..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loud music filled the musky air of Ice Lightening, one of the most famous bars in Tokyo. Three men, two that were well built being at young ages and one that was rather small and mousy-like sat in a private room. They all wore business suits and sat on the sofas that surrounded a small coffee table. The walls of the stuffy room muffled the music coming from the wild party outside, creating a suffocating atmosphere. The small man fidgeted and played with his tie nervously.

"Was such a meeting place necessary...The office would have been sufficient gentlemen," he stammered.

"Well, we were invited to a party you see. We didn't want to miss it but then we didn't want to miss our meeting either, so why not just, merge the two together," smirked one of them. He lifted up his glass of red wine and sipped it slowly. "Speaking of merging, you know... our companies does lots of errands with bars to get information and the bosses have to go out to them a lot. You don't look very comfortable here Mr Shizou. Are you sure you want to go ahead and merge with our companies... it would be such a shame if any...accidents are to happen to you at all because of small errands."

"Shame shame," smirked the other man. He drew a smoke from his chest pocket and a lighter from his pants pocket. He put the smoke into his mouth, lighting it slowly, feeling the eyes of the small, nervous man on his actions. He breathed it in then sighed it out. "I don't think he looks like he wants to merge with us anymore yea?"

"Yeah, especially when he finds out about the fake statistics of his company that he gave us," grinned his friend as he placed his glass down. The small man's eyes widened and he began sweating uncontrollably. "What do you say ne, Mr Shizou? You know where the door is."

Shizou stood up shaking and darted for the door. The two men remaining shook their heads, laughing.

"Why lie for, money means way too much to them," sighed the one without the smoke. He loosened his tie and laid back on the sofa.

"That's how it is in this world unfortunately. More money, more chance of living," breathed the other one.

"You and your stupid theories," said his friend with a chuckle. "What time is it?"

The smoker looked at his expensive silver watch on his right wrist.

"7:30," he told his friend before killing his smoke in the provided ashtray.

"No way... Gotta run." He stood up and looked at his friend who was pocketing his lighter. "You need a lift?"

"I've got a car you baka," he replied.

"Yeah, I know that. I meant in an hour after you get drunk so you don't die," his friend smirked back.

"Get home to your wife and I'll see you tomorrow baka! You're wasting my time, I needa chat some girls up or I'll be lonely tonight..."

"Alright, alright. I feel sorry for whoever the lucky chosen female is," he laughed.

"Shut up baka."

The two friends parted, one stayed in the bar getting his first drink for the night and the other out to the parking lot, slipping into his sleek black Ferrari. He took off his suit blazer and rolled up his shirtsleeves to his elbow on his muscled arms. He started the engine and soft music came on. He ejected the CD and read the label, _Mirror Mirror- M2M_. He chuckled and put it back into the CD player.

_Sakura's music... What has the cherry blossom got for me today?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lastly, add the lobster sauce," smiled Sakura as she poured the sloppy, orangey colored substance into the pot of spaghetti. She wore a baby pink apron and a homey outfit. Black shorts and a hot pink spaghetti strap singlet. Her bra stuck out at places, but personally, she didn't really care.

She left the spaghetti to cool and began setting the cutlery on the table. Cooking was one of her hobbies, whenever she was on break from teaching, she would spend most of her time cooking and experimenting in the kitchen. After setting the cutlery, she turned back to the kitchen and began putting the spaghetti into two plates. As she finished putting the last few bits of spaghetti into the plates, she felt warm firm hands snaking around her waist, under her singlet, causing her to give a small gasp.

"What chu' making darl," whispered a husky voice in her ear making her shiver.

Sakura turned around and smiled brightly. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and leaned in close to his handsome face.

"Your dinner of course," she whispered back in the same seductive voice as his.

"Mmmm... Sounds nice," her husband chuckled and kissed her forehead gently making her sigh.

She let go of her husband and returned to the rest of her cooking. Her husband watched her as she wiped the brim of the two plates carefully with a white cloth.

"To perfection I see," he chuckled.

"Hai… it's for you ne?" giggled Sakura. She grabbed a bowl of already made Caesar salad from the fridge and placed it on the dinner table. Her husband dumped his belongings on one of the dinner table chairs and helped his wife place the two plates of spaghetti onto the table. He pulled out a chair for her and smiled a charming smile. She took it thanking him and he also took his seat on the opposite side. The two began a conversation of their day as they began to dine.

"And then he started to go all red! I was wondering why and you know what he said," laughed Sakura telling a story about her students. "I don't want to hold her hand! How cute! I swear, little kids are so cute!"

"I'm glad you're fond of kids Sakura," laughed her husband. Then he gave a smirk. "We can work on them tonight, what do you say?"

"Hentai!" said Sakura as she blushed furiously at her husbands words. "Enough about me, how about your day? Anything special happen."

"Iie. We rejected another merge offer. The bastard gave us fake statistics. His company was spiraling down in profits but he gave us charts saying they were going up."

Sakura sighed thinking about the measures people would go to just for money was ridiculous. The two finished up dinner and Sakura moved towards the sink, ready to do the washing up. As she began putting on her gloves, her husband once again put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Skip washing tonight," he murmured. "Let's go to bed early..."

Sakura giggled and turned around to give her husband a tender kiss on the lips. A gentle and soothing action.

"I can't you badass," she laughed. "I have to get to work on time tomorrow so I won't have time to wash up in the morning. And you don't want the flat to stink do you?"

"I wouldn't mind if it means you'll come to bed early."

Sakura pouted and smacked her husband on the chest playfully. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go and take a shower and we'll see what we can do later," he said giving her a wink.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The smoker that stayed at the bar looked at the female that now laid his arms. Her bright blonde hair was tangled up and a thin layer of sweat covered both of their bodies. She looked up at him with a smile on her blood red lips as she panted.

"That was...awesome," she breathed then immediately collapsed.

He was expressionless as he watched her past out.

_Awesome for you slut, a waste of time for me._

He entangled his body away from her and shoved her aside as he got up from the satin sheeted bed.

_This shit gets less amusing every time._

He put on his clothes which was still his business suit. He wore the navy blue shirt un-tucked and his dark grey pants loose. He walked out of the bedroom roaming around the girl's flat until he managed to find the sofa that they began their make-our session on. He grabbed his jacket and tie that he left their in the process of discarding clothes. After that, he walked out of the flat without a second glance.

_Boring slut. Sick of those stupid whores. Need something friggin new..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura sat on the covers of her and her husband's four poster bed leaning in the soft pillows. She was reading an old times classic, _Little Women_. She concentrated hard on the story and only looked up when her husband walked out of the bathroom sending steam and smells of shampoo into the room.

He walked out wearing only a towel around his waist. His broad chest and bulging muscles and faint outlined abs were in full view. Sakura stared and laughed to herself. Her husband gave her an awkward look.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah- I'm just wondering why I'm never sick of looking at you. It surprises me every time," she laughed.

He smirked and walked up to her side of the bed. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of her chin looking into her emerald eyes that sparkled up at him. He leaned close keeping his smirk.

"That's why you married me," he whispered huskily then kissed her, not just tenderly but passionately.

Sakura gave a small moan and wrapped her arms automatically around his neck. As their tongues danced he climbed on top of her. They broke off for oxygen and he began gently kissing her neck. His hand went up and brushed over her shoulder making her straps fall beside her arm. He kissed down to her shoulder making her sigh in bliss. He returned to her lips and kissed them sweetly and she returned it. He laid himself gently on her body, loving how she felt underneath him and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet cherry blossom scent. Sakura wrapped her arms around his back, eyes hazy from the dreamy feelings he sent to her body from his actions. Her head moved aside to give him better access as he kissed her gently on the neck.

"I love you Sakura..." he murmured into her neck.

"I love you too... Eriol."

BOOOO! I had trouble figuring out whether to put who's the husband in this chapter or not. It was rather hard keeping him anonymous for awhile :P Well, WHO'S SHOCKED? -puts her hand up- hehe… I'm sorry for any Syaoran fans that wished it to be him. I ain't putting whether its SxS or ExS or Sxblabablabla cause I want to keep it a mystery :D But fear not, Syaoran shall of course be in the story. And if you're smart enough, you should know who he is already wakakaka….

Anyways, tell me how you liked the first chapter. If you want to flame, go ahead! But pleeease do give me advice with your flame, I would really appreciate it if you can tell me how I can improve my story if you didn't like it:) Of course, good ol' simple reviews are welcome too! Thanks!

Love, Angol (pronounced En-jol :D)


	2. Forbidden Attraction

**Thank you all the wonderful readers that reviewed! I do hope you enjoy another chapter of I Knew I Loved You (it's got Syao and Saku action this chapter muhahahhaaha, ahem, skip the intimate part please if you're under 15! Be good little girls and boys now xD ) Enjoy!**

**Angol**

**PS, I'm having high doubts if I even have any male readers OO Does fanfiction even consist of males? xD**

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Written by Fantasy Angol (aka Angol)**

**Rating:** M (MA15!) for coarse language, sexual content and mature themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Cardcaptor Sakura, they all belong to CLAMP. The storyline and plot and any other new characters belong to me unless said so otherwise. If any story or film or anything at all follows the same or have a similar plot it is completely coincidental.

**Chapter 2: Forbidden Attraction**

Sunlight seeped through the long silky navy curtains of a couple's large comfortable room. Sakura "Hirragizawa" stirred in her deep slumber and opened her enriched emerald eyes. She felt firm arms wrapped around her naked waist and smiled her first smile of the day. She turned her head and saw her husband sleeping soundly beside her. His face was boyish as he slept and his soft blue hair ran astray everywhere. Sakura reached a hand up and lovingly caressed his cheek. The grip on her waist tightened even though he showed no sign of wake. Sakura giggled and turned to look at the bedside clock.

A Quarter to Eight.

_CRAP!_

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" she squealed gathering the blanket to her body and attempted to get out of bed. But the grip on her waist tightened even more.

"A few minutes won't hurt," moaned Eriol, still not opening his eyes.

"Those few minutes end up to be hours when you add them up after a week of being late everyday," pouted Sakura.

"Aw. Stay with me Sakura," Eriol said opening his eyes finally. His eyes were a mystical blue and glistened in the morning light.

She turned and looked at him still with her pout. He had a flirtatious grin on his face. With the airy morning light, he's cute morning look and his eyes half opened, Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She dived at him and kissed him hungrily. Eriol hugged her tight and returned every bit of the morning kiss. After Sakura released their lip lock she panted and rested her forehead to his.

"I won't be needing breakfast after that," smirked Eriol.

Sakura smiled as he gently kissed her lips once.

"You drive me crazy," she whispered. With that, she grabbed the blanket to her body again and leapt out of bed. She walked to the bathroom, the blanket trailing behind her. Eriol laid on the bed, head still rested in the pillows giving a smile to no one in particular. He heard the bathroom door click shut.

"Sakura…" he called. "I'm cold!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rika looked through the many styles of Tutu that a silky blue haired girl with amethyst eyes presented to her. She grinned broadly at all the different designs.

"These are perfect Tomoyo!" she exclaimed. "They suit the characters exactly. You're an absolute genius girl."

"Arigatou," smiled Tomoyo and began packing sheets of paper into a manila folder. "I can show you the costumes for the Romeo and Juliet play next week."

"Already? I only put in the order last Monday," laughed Rika. "You really are amazing."

Tomoyo laughed and got up looking at her watch.

"Arigatou again Rika-chan. Gotta run now or I'll be late for work."

"Oh almost forgot you only work part time," smiled Rika warmly. "Ja ne. I'll see you around!"

"Ja," said Tomoyo still with her smile and pulled open the Staff Only door.

WHAM

An auburn haired girl fell down onto the ground as she tried to rush through the door, causing the pretty blue head to drop her manila folder shocked.

"GOMEN!" both squealed at the same time.

Sakura got up and picked the manila folder up from the floor handing it to Tomoyo with a sheepish grin.

"Gomen nasai," she said embarrassed. "I'm such a klutz."

"Iie, it's okay. I should have been more careful when opening the door," said Tomoyo with a small smile and took the folder back. "Ja."

"Ja," said Sakura giving the same smile and watched her leave through the door, shutting it behind her.

Sakura sighed and plopped herself onto the purple sofa in the staffroom. She left her pink sports bag on the floor.

"Ooo, only three minutes late today Sakura-chan," said Rika. "It's a record!"

"You're mean Rika-chan," pouted Sakura. "And who was that just then? I've never seen her before and I've been here for ages."

"Oh that was Tomoyo. She's from the Design and Costume department, only came last year. She shows me the costumes and things she made for the different productions and plays every Friday morning," said Rika.

"Really? I can't believe I've never seen the person that made all our gorgeous costumes before…"

"Mmm… I guess its cause she's a part-timer and only comes on Tuesday and Thursdays. Sometimes on Saturday too I think," said Rika rubbing her chin before saying in sing-song voice. "OR it could just be cause your late everyday Sakura-chan!"

"RIKA-CHAN!" exclaimed Sakura red as a cherry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eriol adjusted his shirt and blazer as he stepped out of his car. He wore a casual suit for he was only working at his office. A smooth light grey blazer and pants with lighter grey shoes and a white shirt untucked, top button undone. Today he had stylishly spiked his blue hair up, accenting his blue eyes. The summary would be, well, he was one hot boss.

He grabbed his suitcase from his car before pressing the button on the small remote for lock. He took the lift up to his floor and stepped into the bustle of working people. As he walked towards his office he said his good mornings to everyone that greeted him. He pushed open large glass doors that led to his office. He saw his secretary typing away on her computer at her desk in the small lobby he has. Apart from his secretary's desk it included small coffee tables and a few sofas and lights.

"Morning Tomoyo," he greeted his secretary.

Tomoyo paused her typing and looked up at her boss. He had his charming smile on his lips. She fought the urge to blush and gave a small smile.

"Good morning Hirragizawa-san," she said, surprised she could keep her voice calm and resumed her typing.

Eriol walked through another set of smaller glass doors that led to his room. He left it opened as usual and walked to his large marble black desk. He placed his silver suitcase onto his desk and sat himself down on his large black leather office chair. He gave a long sigh and began to open his suitcase just as the phone rang.

Tomoyo picked up at once.

"Eriol Hirragizawa's Office, how may help you?" she said in her perfected secretary voice. She paused as she listened to the caller. "Sure, just hold a minute." She put the caller on hold and rang through to Eriol's phone in his room.

Eriol picked up and laughed to himself at the peculiar scene. He had the perfect view of Tomoyo from where he sat and they were both on the phone when they were less then 10 meters away from each other.

"Li-san is on the line and he wishes to have a 'friendly morning chat' with you," said Tomoyo.

"Put him through," chuckled Eriol. Tomoyo pressed a button on her phone and he was connected. She returned to her busy typing as Eriol talked to his best friend.

"A friendly morning chat?" he snorted.

"Innocent enough?" said Syaoran on the other end. "I didn't want to ruin your pretty little secretary's ears."

"Yes yes, it's innocent enough for my pretty little secretary," laughed Eriol. Tomoyo who thought to herself she didn't mean to be listening to his conversation it was just too hard not to since his door was wide open, nearly fell off her chair at the statement. Eriol raised his eyebrows as he watched her give a little fidget. "So why'd you call?"

"Can't your best friend even have a little chat with you."

"Of course he can. It's just not he's style."

Syaoran laughed.

"You know me too well."

"Well if you insist on chatting," said Eriol. "What you doing at the office so early? Shouldn't you just be getting home at the moment after your er— exciting night."

Tomoyo who was sipping her cup of coffee nearly choked. Eriol looked up at her and chuckled silently.

"Left early. Pick wasn't to my taste. It's getting old, they all have the same damn vibe," said Syaoran in a bored tone. "What about you, how about your _exciting_ night?"

"_My_ exciting night?" repeated Eriol with a grin on his face. He continued to watch Tomoyo who yet again choked on her coffee hearing the statement. If he wasn't mistaken, small spots of pink appeared in her white cheeks. He decided to play just a little bit more. "Well Syaoran, let's just say if you want something new, you should get yourself a wife. Cause, damn Syaoran, mine was hot last night."

Tomoyo knew she went red. Very red. She was also aware that her boss was doing it on purpose. Somehow… she felt flattered?

_Stop it Tomoyo. He's just doing it cause he finds it funny. He's married okay. MARRIED._

"We were at it for hours," continued Eriol as he watched Tomoyo.

With that last phrase Tomoyo dropped her coffee. The cup fell with a loud clatter onto the ground and it's contents all over Tomoyo's purple skirt. She squealed and stood up immediately. Eriol lost his grin.

"Eriol…ERIOL!" Syaoran was yelling on the other end.

"Er yeah?"

"Shit man what the hell got you occupied. I was saying, I don't want a wife cause they're just clingy. And I don't want to know you've been at it for hours with your damn wife jerk."

"Yeah I know you don't. I was just doing something," said Eriol sheepishly.

"Doing something…? Um yeah sure, I think you need your head checked."

"So why'd you call, make it quick cause I needa run."

Eriol watched Tomoyo dab hopelessly at her dress with tissues. Being the gentlemen he is, he felt rather guilty.

"There's gonna be some business party tonight, formal and everything. It's for the association of China Shipment Society or some weird crap like that. The invitation said 'To Mr Syaoran Li and Eriol Hirragizawa," said Syaoran. "You can bring your _hot _wife along."

"What! Such late notice?"

"Yeah well, _my_ pretty little secretary only came back today. She's been away for a week."

"You screwed her didn't you?"

"No…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Maybe."

Eriol chuckled. He knew that being a playboy wasn't the best thing in the world and most women despise it. But he couldn't help but found that he's friend's life was amusing…

"Well later. You can get back to what's been occupying you. Bet shit it's a woman," smirked Syaoran.

"Whatever man. Ja," said Eriol and hung up. He stood up and walked out to Tomoyo's desk immediately. She was still red and was dabbing uselessly at her stained dress.

"Gomen Tomoyo," chuckled Eriol. "Don't mind what I was saying, I was just playing around."

Tomoyo looked up at him and tried to smile. Her face continued to flush as she used up the tissue box.

"You want me to get someone to get you a new skirt?" he asked.

"Oh no no…" blushed Tomoyo. "I've got a change of clothes…"

She opened one of the larger drawers of her desk and pulled out many manila folders before being able to get to a plastic bag, pulling a short black skirt out of it. She gulped at it. It was one of the skirts for a performance she was working on. It was the only thing her size at the moment in her collection.

Eriol looked at the manila folders she had taken out and placed onto her desk. He took one and opened it, assuming it was office work but was surprised when he saw it was hand drawn designs.

"You're a fashion designer?" he asked.

"Um… not exactly Hirragizawa-san. I'm a part time costume designer, for plays and performances," replied Tomoyo not looking at him, flustered.

"Oh yeah, you only work here on Monday, Tuesday and Fridays," said Eriol. He handed her back the manila folder with a grin. "They're pretty good. You've got great potential."

Tomoyo looked up into his kind blue eyes and her heart began beating fast and she grew red again.

"A-Arigatou," she stammered.

"Hey I was just wondering… Don't get me wrong though, I'm not kicking you out…but you've got great potential… So why you getting yourself stuck in a boring office when you can be spiralling high in a designer career?"

"I…I…Hirragizawa-san I…" Tomoyo stuttered uncontrollably. Why did she stay? The Academy offered her a full time job but she had refused. So Why…?

"No pressure. You don't have to answer," smiled Eriol. "I'll let you get changed."

He walked back into his room leaving the door opened again and sat back at his desk. Tomoyo sat silent at her own desk, gripping the dry skirt tight in her hands. She stared into space as the question rang through her head…why?

_Because of the fact you're in love with your own boss._

Tomoyo bit her lip and closed her eyes. She heard the voice of Eriol talking on the phone again about a formal party tonight this time… with his wife.

_Give it up Tomoyo. He's married. He loves his wife. Quit dreaming._

Tomoyo gripped her skirt tight again trying to stop pointless tears coming out. She stood up slowly and walked out the large glass doors of Eriol Hirrigazawa's office to the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran Li sat at a round decorated table chatting in his business tone with a bunch of men. Some, no- most, were a lot older then him. Here and there would be one that had a lady clinging off their arm. Syaoran however, had none that night. It was too short notice and he couldn't be bothered. Of course, he made sure first that he wasn't going to be the only single one whilst being there.

The table was engrossed in a conversation about popular ways of advertising and how some companies have humiliating ways of doing so. Syaoran found even the reflection of the crystal lanterns on his champagne glass even more amusing.

_Where the hell is that Eriol._

"How about you Mr. Li? What advertising schemes have you— Ah! Mr. Hirragizawa! Long time no see, how are you?"

Syaoran whipped his head around and saw his best friend standing behind him, wearing a black sleek tux like him. Eriol took the hand a plump man in his 50s offered him. They gave each other hearty shakes.

"I'm good Mr. Tanaka, how've you been?" he said with a grin.

"Good good. Haven't seen you since, well, since you were still a lad. And now you're married!" laughed Mr. Tanaka. He turned to an auburn haired beauty that had her arm through Eriol's. "This must be the lucky lady, Mrs. Hirragizawa I must say?"

"Hai," smiled Sakura. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Tanaka."

Syaoran looked at his best friend's wife, his eyes scanning every inch of her. She had her silky long auburn hair out, it reached a little past her shoulders and framed her face nicely. She wore a white formal dress with no straps, like a tank top, that fitted her body perfectly. It shaped and hugged her every curve and had with a slit on each side. Her face had light make up on, lip gloss highlighted her pink lips making them shine and glitter. Long dangling diamond earrings hung from her ears, dancing in the light. She wore a necklace with a silver cross that just had to hang right about her cleavage. Syaoran felt a little bump in his tuxedo pants.

_Shit that Eriol's got it good. When did Sakura friggin become that damn hot…_

Sakura could sense every minute that the brown haired man in front of her husband was looking at her up and down. From the corner of her eyes she herself examined him also, thinking who had the nerve of checking her out when she was clearly a married woman. She saw that he wore a formfitting tux and had messy brown hair that tickled his eyes making him look unruly yet in some ways sexy. He's face was handsome and his intense amber eyes bore into her, or rather or body. Eriol sat down beside him and Sakura followed, sitting beside Eriol.

"You're late," growled Syaoran.

"I see Mr. Li doesn't like to be kept waiting," chuckled Eriol. "Blame it on Sakura, she had problems with zipping her dress so I had to help."

"Eriol!" hissed Sakura going crimson.

"Gomen," laughed Eriol. Then he whispered. "It's just Syaoran. Go down right as dirty as you want."

"I heard that," growled Syaoran but felt that bump down there increase.

Sakura looked from the corners of her eyes again as the night went on. She didn't know why but she kept stealing glances at him. Maybe it was because he kept staring at whatever she did (like when she was talking to people and when she was dancing with Eriol) and not to mention trying to touch her hand when he said to "past the gravy will you Sakura".

_Aaaa… I remember now. The famous Syaoran Li, bachelor aka playboy. He won't come after married women especially his best friend's wife right? Jerk better not…but when did he become that sexy…_

Sakura who was dancing her second dance with Eriol gasped at her last thought and mentally hit herself.

"Sakura? You okay?" said Eriol looking down at her with concern as they did their slow waltz.

"I'm fine!" she replied trying to look as fine as possible without putting in a face of horror. As they danced she glanced back at their table and saw Syaoran's gaze was still on her. She turned her attention immediately back to Eriol, looking down at her feet.

_What is this? Would he stop staring at me already? Did I suddenly grow a tail? Or is it wings, maybe horns?…And why the hell am I blushing?_

Mustering all the braveness she had she looked back up and continued to dance with Eriol like nothing was wrong. She then, stole another forbidden glance at their table. This time she couldn't see the intense amber gaze that had been on her for the whole night. She scanned the table and saw that he wasn't even occupying his seat anymore, in fact, nowhere to be found. She didn't know if she should be happy or worried.

_Mmm… am I telepathic or something? Did he actually get the message…_

The dance ended and the couple moved back to their seats. Sakura sipped her champagne as the table began their talks again.

_Oh whatever, not like I really care about that Li… I've got Eriol to protect me :)_

After a few minutes of full business talk Sakura felt natures call and politely excused herself from the table, following the signs of "Restrooms".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran walked down the long gold coloured corridors that led to the restroom. The walls had old-fashioned swirls and the carpet was a dark maroon colour. Pots of plants stood here and there along the corridor. He loosened his bow tie as he continued to walk.

_Where the hell is the restroom… been walking for ages following these damn signs… someone who's busting gonna piss their pants for sure…_

When he finally reached the restrooms he shoved the 'Male' signed door hard and stomped into the luxurious bathroom. He went straight to the golden tap sinks and splashed he's face with icy water. He needed that. He needed that bad.

_I knew Eriol's wife was hot but not… that fucking hot._

He couldn't stop looking at her. She wasn't just hot, she was sexy to the core. Every time she smiled she looked so beautiful any guy in his right mind would melt. Syaoran was convinced at this point she was a witch or something along the lines.

_She's not friggin normal!_

He grabbed a paper towel and dried his face before leaning his weight on the sink counter. He took a ciggy and lighter from his pants pocket and smoked, closing his eyes.

_You want her Syaoran. You want her a lot. You know it. She's just the new thing you need._

Syaoran's eyes whipped open and he growled. He dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He grabbed a mint from a small basket near the door and popped it in his mouth.

"Damn conscience," he muttered while devouring the mint quickly. "Never listened to it. Don't know why I should start now."

He pushed open the restroom door and walked out not aware that someone else also walked out of the "Female" restroom. They took their first few steps before realising each other's presence. They faced each other and could only stare.

"Speak of the devil…" muttered Syaoran while staring at her.

"Pardon?" said Sakura with a frown. Her heartbeat suddenly increased in speed. She couldn't believe out of places he could have disappeared to, it had to be the same as hers.

"Oh nothing… Mrs. Hirragizawa."

_Yes! He knows I'm married loud and clear! Thank the Lord!_

"Well, I'll be on my way then," she said plastering a smile on her face. She tried to keep her eyes off his handsome face and those sexy amber eyes that were burning through her at the very moment. She walked towards him, well, trying to aim at walking past him so she could make her way back to the party… and back to her husband.

Syaoran watched as she approached him. He saw it. That look in her eyes when she stared back at him.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Well, he was sure her body did anyway. A smirk appeared on his face as she watched her trying to fight it down. She walked slowly, trying to keep herself steady and her eyes completely away from his face. She was going to break into a power walk, even if it's on her 3-inch stilettos, as soon as she pasted him. But, that never happened. Syaoran had grabbed her wrist when she was next to him and held on tight. He didn't look at her and she didn't look at him. Sakura held her breath when she felt that grip on her wrist.

"It's been awhile since we last met hasn't it?" he drawled.

"Hai… Since my wedding…I think," said Sakura trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I thought women are supposed to look the best on their wedding day."

Before Sakura could realise what was happening he had her pinned to the old-fashioned patterned gold walls. One hand still held her wrist and the other on the wall right beside her head. His face was dangerously close to hers. Sakura gulped and stared into rich amber eyes that looked straight into hers. The feeling of his body so close to her own made her wonder why it suddenly got so warm in the corridor.

"Cause I sure don't remember you being so damn hot," he said huskily.

"I-I'm sure you know I'm a married woman Li," she said, trying her best to keep control. "T-This position is quite inappropriate don't you think?"

_Why, WHY ISN'T THERE ANYONE THAT NEEDS THE RESTROOM AT THE MOMENT?_

"No, I don't think so at all," smirked Syaoran and crashed his lips onto hers.

He kissed her hungrily making Sakura gasp and he took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. Sakura felt light headed as he continued to kiss her. Sirens were ringing everywhere in her head telling her this is completely wrong but she didn't have the strength to stop it. Her mind was going cloudy and her body wasn't listening to her. For heaven's sake he tasted like peppermint! Before she knew it, she had slid her arms around his neck and returned the kiss at full force. His hands moved to her waist and one slid down to slit of her dress. He reached in a moved his hand down her slim, smooth thigh. Sakura went weak at the knees feeling his sensual touch but he held her up against the wall. He lifted her leg up and put it around his waist all the while continued snogging her. His hand snaked back up but as soon as he cupped one of her full breast her eyes shot open. Sakura broke her mouth away from Syaoran's and shoved him away hard, getting her leg off immediately.

They stood panting looking at each other. Sakura's lips were swollen and red. All her lipstick was now present on Syaoran's lips and face. She looked at him with disbelief and fright in her eyes before turning on her heels and ran as fast as she could on stilettos back down the corridor.

Syaoran leaned back onto the wall trying to get his breath back. The scene played through his mind and the feeling of her skin still ran through his fingers.

_Naughty Syaoran. You would have shagged her right there if she didn't stop you. Yes you would have you naughty boy._

"Fuck you conscience you're the one that told me I wanted her," he growled to the empty corridor. He leaned his head back, resting it on the wall.

_But I was right though. She is just the new thing you need Syaoran ne?_

He felt his lips burn from the kiss and knew his body liked it a bit too much. He cringed as he remembered just exactly whom he attempted to shag in the corridor. Sakura. Sakura Hirragizawa. His best friend's wife.

_She wouldn't tell. She loves Eriol way too much to ruin even a little bit of their relationship. Yeah that's right. I'm just playing… I won't really shag her for real. No way…_

He grinned as he comforted himself. So the new toy wasn't one he can just turn on, he had to turn it off as well. But he knew he would have it all under control. He was just stepping _on_ the line. He wasn't going _over_ it… right?

AHHHHHHHHHH! That was one long chapter! It took me AGES, a full 24 hours! But since I'm feeling guilty for not updating the second chapter for so long… I decided to write an extra long chapter to make up for it even though I just got off the plane a day ago… But don't' expect one like this every time! Cause oh dear, it takes up a lot of my time and I'm one busy person –cries- Welpz, Tomoyo is now in the picture… BUT I'm still not putting if its SxS SxE ExT SxT or bla bal bla bla… It's gonna be a mystery till the end muhahahhaha….

Now back to serious stuff. To tell you the awful truth. I'm having really bad thoughts about my stories at the moment. Having being back from vacation, I just realised I've got ten thousand million things I hafta do! I'm not really inspired to write my stories at the moment… I've got the ideas but I'm just not inspired to use my time to write it all out. Cause it does take me 10 hours or so to write a good long chapter. (The Clow Four doesn't count cause yeah… I don't think when I write that story, I write what I see xD and also I'm just editing it at the moment I've got chapters up to 39 all written out)

So call me spoilt and evil and looking for attention and any chances at all to get reviews (but you all know that all authors wish to be spoilt with reviews sometimes!), but I really need some inspiration or I really think I might start seriously ditching arrrgh… this is irritating me. I've been typing for hours! xD So if you haven't ever reviewed but you're reading, please do! It's just one click of the button, some little words and submit! YAY! Welpz, no pressure your choice to review or not! Hope you like the chapter! And hopefully I'll see you with another update:)

Love, Angol (EN-JOL!)

If you want to flame, go ahead! But pleeease do give me advice with your flame, I would really appreciate it if you can tell me how I can improve my story if you didn't like it:)


End file.
